Hero
by Dreams Of Another Summer
Summary: [Oneshot]Could he really feel that way about me? Story based on the song Hero. Fiyeraba.


**A/N: **Another one-shot. Rather thrown together, but I like it. Not like I'm biased or anything! I know I should be writing my multi-chap, but I'm up the last chapter, so I'm trying to make it GOOD. So, this one-shot. Fiyeraba, with a song thrown in. Thanks go to Eve, for her help with compiling a list of Fiyeraba songs- if you have a 'Fiyeraba song' please go my forum!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked, or the lyrics to 'Hero'.

-

"Elphie, could you run over to Fiyero's room for me?" Galinda asked while doing her hair one morning.

"What in Oz for?"

"He borrowed those lecture notes you lent me, and I need them back." Galinda continued brushing her curls, oblivious to Elphaba's eye-rolling.

Elphaba shoved some books in her bag. "Do you need them _right now_? Lessons start in…" she checked the clock on the mantel, "10 minutes. Come on, Galinda, you can get them off him later."

Galinda turned to Elphaba in desperation. "Please Elphie? I really really really…" Elphaba rolled her eyes again, "_really _need the notes this lesson. And I'm not ready for class yet- but you are. And he won't mind you going over there…_please_?" she grinned. "I'll clean your wardrobe…"

"All right, all right," Elphaba slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going. But you better be at class on time to get the notes from me."

Galinda nodded earnestly as Elphaba strode out the door.

Reaching Fiyero's room, she knocked forcefully on the door. After a few moments and no answer she began tapping her foot impatiently. Knocking again, she tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

"Fiyero?" She stuck her head into the room, recoiling when she saw the mess.

_And I thought Galinda owned too many clothes!_

Stepping inside the room, she called out again. "Fiyero! It's Elphaba. Galinda sent me over…"

She picked her way through the piles of clothes to a messy desk, covered in piles of scribbled notes and drawings.

Elphaba began digging through the papers, muttering to herself. "If he's drawn on my notes…where in Oz are they? What…"

She pulled out a paper, thinking it was one of her notes, and her breath caught in her throat.

It was a picture of her.

Through her anger and slight embarrassment, she had to admit the boy had some skill. It had been drawn during class, capturing the look of intense concentration on her face.

Lifting it to see it better in the light, she saw writing on the other side of the paper, scribbled quickly in blunt pencil;

_Would you dance _

_If I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run _

_And never look back? _

_Would you cry _

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble _

_If I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh? _

_Oh please tell me this. _

_Now would you die _

_For the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby. _

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever. _

_You can take my breath away. _

_Would you swear _

_That you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide? _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care, you're here tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_I just wanna hold you. _

_I just wanna hold you_

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby _

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_You can take my breath away. _

_I can be your hero._

Elphaba heard a noise from behind her and swirled around, stuffing the paper in her pocket.

Fiyero stood in the door, staring at her.

"Oh, um, good morning Fiyero," she gushed, blushing an odd shade of green, "Sorry about barging in, but Galinda, she wanted her, I mean my notes back, so she sent me over and…"

Fiyero waved his hand. 'Doesn't matter. The notes aren't here anyway. I wouldn't keep them in there, with all that…junk." He blushed a little as he noticed the papers on his desk had been moved.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you in class…" Elphaba walked around him to the door, trying to avoid his eye.

She walked hurriedly down the corridor in the direction of her classroom, but her thoughts were miles away.

_He wrote a poem…to me. About me. A **romantic **one…no-one's ever done that for me. No-one's ever drawn my picture either. Don't know why they'd want to- it's not like I'm attractive like Galind…oh no. Galinda. What if she finds out, or he lets something slip? What if she had gone to his room this morning?_

She slipped into her classroom, pushing the thoughts out of her head. Galinda waved, indicating she'd saved a seat for Elphaba, but someone moved up a seat, taking it. Shrugging, she slipped into a seat near the front, and pulled the paper out of her pocket, smoothing it out.

_Could he really feel that way about me?_

-

Falling asleep in his arms, watching the stars shine through the skylight, feeling his breath on the back of her neck, she remembered that poem and knew it was true.

He truly was her hero.

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
